Shinegreymon
Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Threat level: Celestial Powers and Abilities:' 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous abilities, Can instantly counter physical strikes, Sound Manipulation , Flight, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Solar Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sword Mastery, , Dimensional BFR, Healing, Master Shield User, Can negate the durability of evil enemies via "Judgement Slash, Can remove Curses, Hypnosis , Can lower Attack Potency, Can prevent Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Mid Low). [https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Physical_strength Physical''' Strength']':' 'planet Class' | '''Star Class' | Solar System Class | Galactic Class '''| '''universe Class Attack Potency: Planet level ('''Equal to the likes of Wargreymon) | star level (' that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of solar-class high-energy flames]) | '''Large Star level' (Higher to Darksuperstarmon,that attacks with the power of a supernova) | Solar System level | Universe level '''(could hurt the yggdrasil a being of universal power) | At least '''Universe level (Much stronger than before) Destroyed Belphemon Rage Mode, who is strong enough to power to tear rifts between both the Human and Digital World)| defeated Argomon ultimate, which can distort dimensions | low Multiverse level. Speed: FTL (via powerscaling faster than peckmon, who can do this) | Massively FTL+ same to royal knights, who travel between terminals (that is separate universes) and are faster than this Durability: Multi-solar system level (resist this and keep fighting) | Galaxy level |At least Universe level ('resists blows of the royal knights) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: GeoGrey Sword | Solar Class Flame Emissions Intelligence: As a Dragon Digimon, ShineGreymon is an incredibly fierce and powerful warrior, with his powers growing in each and every encounter. The Greymon line in general are known for being powerful and skilled fighters. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques ShineGreymon base. * Glorious Burst: Spreads its huge wings, concentrating its accumulated energy of light to its extreme limit, then shoot. * Shining Blast: Mows down the opponent with shining light. * GeoGrey Sword: Summons the sword GeoGrey Sword from the earth for melee combat. * Shine Hammer: A punch attack of light energy. * Sparkle Shoot: Shoots energy bullets of light. * Corona Splash: Spreads the light energy. * Heaven's Gate: Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. * Heaven's Heal: Heals injuries to self and allies. * Holy Desinfection: Cures cursed status ailments on allies. * Soul Banish: Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. * Judgment Slash: A single sword strike that destroys evil. * Shield Counter: Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. * Cat's Eye Hypnotism: Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves Burst Mode * Corona Blaze Sword: Fuses its flaming sword and shield into a massive greatsword with explosively increased power. * Final Shining Burst: Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. * Torrid Weiß: Continually shoots a barrage of incandescent flame * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of its next attack. * '''Aura: '''Heals him or an ally. Category:Digimon Category:Weapons user Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Flying